Through the Looking Glass
by Fan de CNC
Summary: Cuando le lí en ingles me gusto por eso lo escribí para que lo lean y me ayuden a continuarlo porque el original es por ahora de solo 2 capitulos. aviso que acavo de pedir permiso al autor así que no me amenacen con denunciarme.
1. Chapter 1

Del otro lado del espejo

Nota de la que se robo el fic (yo): Esta es un fic que se lo estoy copiando a alguien que hace tiempo que no lo renueva por lo que se lo copio jajajajaja ni siquiera esta fielmente traducido jajajaja.

"¡Maldito Mustang¡Mandándome a esta inútil misión! Tener que revisar esta mansión que esta abandonada" El rubio se quejaba.

Camino por la mansión buscando. ¿Para qué? No lo sabía. Tenía algo que ver con una pista sobre un asesinato. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y las únicas huellas eran las del él mismo.

"Ojalá Al estuviera acá…" dijo Ed, su voz retumbando por el eco. Alphonse estaba en casa, visitando Winry y Tía Pinako, mientras que el estaba ahí "¡Probablemente quiso evitar esta estupida misión!"

Después de estar un rato buscando (y encontrando absolutamente nada) el finalmente encontró algo. No era lo que estaba buscando, o lo que esperaba encontrar, solo era…. raro.

Un cuarto lleno de espejos. Muchos que eran de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores. Ese objeto reflejante estaba en todas las paredes y en el techo.

"¿Qué mierda?" mientras parpadeaba y entraba al extraño cuarto. La puerta se le cerro de golpe. Se dio vuelta. ¡Hasta la puerta estaba cubierta por un espejo! Fue hacia la puerta, (o dónde el creía que estaba la puerta) buscando por un picaporte. Pero no estaba a la vista.

"¡Mierda¡Solo se puede abrir desde afuera!" El alquimista Fullmetal suspiró profundamente, "Bueno. Si no puedo encontrar una salida¡creare una!"

Aplaudió fuertemente, y toco una de las paredes recubierta de espejo. Pero, en vez de crear la puerta que el quería termino cayendo por a través del espejo.

Cuando Ed abrió los ojos, (los había cerrado durante la repentina caída) miro a su alrededor. Estaba…. ¿de vuelta en Central? Se paro y se sacudió la polvorienta ropa. Se dio vuelta para encarar la pared y no encontró una salida. "¡Que mierda esta pasando acá!"

Ed miro al centro de la ciudad. El edificio se parecía a la oficina central. Bueno. Tal vez… (Con suerte), ellos supieran lo que había pasado.

Una voz lo llamo de repente y con un giro dio vuelta, para ver a Alphonse en su forma humana. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Alphonse parecía más bajo, tal vez de la misma estatura que él. "Ed" le llamo, y se le veía muy confundido. Al nunca (o rara vez) lo llamaba por su nombre. "¿Cuándo conseguiste tu cuerpo de nuevo?"

Para explicar en este fic todos (excepto el Ed original) van a estar fuera de personaje (OC en ingles) confíen va a ser un cago de la riza. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la que se llamo ladrona y que ahora es traductora: (que nombre largo, che) esto fue escrito por teh-chibi-alchemist que me acaba de dar permiso para traducir En el último capitulo de "Through the looking glass":

Una voz lo llamo de repente y con un giro dio vuelta, para ver a Alphonse en su forma humana. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Alphonse parecía más bajo, tal vez de la misma estatura que él. "Ed" le llamo, y se le veía muy confundido. Al nunca (o rara vez) lo llamaba por su nombre. "¿Cuándo conseguiste tu cuerpo de nuevo?"

Edward se veía más confundido "¿cuerpo de vuelta? Sos vos el que parece que consiguió de vuelta su cuerpo." Al tenia pinta de no estar entendiendo nada "¡Che, sos bajo!" Ed se rió y Al (sorpresivamente) le dio un ataque.

"¡A quién mierda estas llamando enano!"

Fue turno de Ed de quedarse anonadado. ¡Esa era su forma de reaccionar! Además Alphonse estaba actuando… digámoslo, raro. Pero no podía adivinar la razón.

Pensándolo a fondo, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. El había 'caído' por el espejo. ¡Pero… era imposible! No pudo haber atravesado el espejo. Podría ser que todo fuera una joda del coronel Mustang. Pero…. Alphonse… el estaba atrapado en la armadura.

"¿De que estas hablando, Al?" le preguntó Ed demandándole una respuesta por el tono de su voz. "Vos eras el que estaba atrapado en le armadura hace solo un rato" Discutió Al "¡Y nunca me llamas Al¿Quién sos, Ira?" (1)

Ed parecía estar meditando sobre algo. Finalmente responde "Pero..." Suspiro y algo en cabeza hizo un clic "¡Mierda¡Ese espejo! Eso significa…" No termino de decirlo.

"Alphonse, decime cual es tu titulo de alquimista. Necesito saberlo…." Al negó con la cabeza aún más confundido y harto que antes ¡Vos lo sabes¿Y a qué te referís con ese espejo?" le exigió de igual forma que como lo había hecho Ed. Bueno, Ed solo espetó "¡Decime!"

"¡Bueno¡Soy el alquimista Fullmetal¿Por qué lo preguntas?" notando a Edward, y bueno Ed solo se asombró "mostrame tu brazo"

"Ehh…" Al tartamudeo, antes de agarrarse el brazo, y levantarse la manga. Automail. ¡Su brazo era un automail! "Tu brazo y pierna son automail, Al. Decime, Al ¿Tenes un hermano?"

"¡Si, lo tengo! Reacciono desconfiando, bajándose la manga. Ed también noto que estaban usando la misma ropa. "¿Cómo supiste sobre mi pierna?"

Ed se sintió incomodo con la pregunta "Eso es complicado de explicar… creeme." Le mostró Alphonse su propio brazo y pierna mecánicos antes de bajarse la manga del saco y el pantalón. "¿Tu hermano, es más joven, no? Estoy seguro de eso"

Al reacciono sorprendido ante el Automail, notando que los dos los tenían en el mismo lado. "Al, llevame con tu hermano. Necesito...más pruebas. Después te explico" acotó

"¿Más pruebas?" repitió Al, Parecía confundido, pero interesado.

¡El capitulo dos¿Responde alguna pregunta¡Eso espero¡Quédense ahí para el capitulo tres!

(1) Esta es la pista de uno de los Homúnculos ¡Adivinen y díganme lo que piensan!

Hasta acá llego el autor hay dos opciones

1) Que yo trate de convencerle de que siga escribiendo

2) Que me ayuden a inventar una continuación

Acepto la idea y gracias por los reviews los guardo en mi mail. 


End file.
